I Believe
by Salka
Summary: READ ME! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. R&R please! My first fiction-go easy.
1. Full Summary

Full Summary

A young girl who doesn't believe in fairy tales finds herself the center of one. One night she

finds herself all alone in her boring dorm room to discover an unexpected guest-waiting there

to introduce himself. Now the one of the most famous fantasy world's existing depends on her

believing in it, and her survival. 


	2. Chapter 1: Stupidity

**I Believe**

**Chapter 1: Stupidity**

As she stepped out of the showers; her wet chestnut colored hair spilled over her shoulders in neat wisps.

Curly and untamable, her locks intertwined with one another so that only one sort of strong conditioner

was able to make them look somewhat presentable, but the girl didn't bother using it although her teachers

advised it several times. Peeking out into the corridor she stepped out into the older boy's hall, which to

her disadvantage, was the one she had to go through in order to not get caught by a roaming teacher and

be sent off to detention. Rewrapping her towel securely around her body, and cursing her stupidity at

forgetting her clothes at the same time, she made a dash across the hallways to the other end. The girl was called

Mary, Bloody Mary. The cruel nickname was given to her because she was an outsider to the world of believing

in fairy tales. As foolish as it may sound it was the whole and entire truth, and it suited fourteen-year-old Mary

very much. She reasoned that if the other students in her school only excepted people that sucked up to this tale

nonsense as teens, and believed in it, she was not going to fall under the same spell. She also thought that magic

was a foolish thing to even think was real because there was no visual proof for it. Two more factors supported

this name's founding. The fact that Mary was a tomboy and that if you looked closely at her eyes, you could see

a blood red brim around her black pupil. Now she was hurrying along the stairway that was concealed behind the

giant marble statue of a winking man. The rickety spiral structure led to all the dorms and hallways of the Stillwater

Academy. The hard wooden steps of the stairs were probably not very stable, but students took their chances as

often as they had to go down to their classes. Slowly and fervently Mary moved along the long hallway stopping

every now and them to listen for footsteps and chattering of patrollers. Mary quietly entered her room careful

not to wake the girl sleeping on the bed in the corner. Mary's roommate wasn't considered weird if anything

she was an average person in the social groups. The girl's pale face reflected the moonlight that spilled out of the

window and her eyelids fluttered as Mary stumbled, tripping over a sleeping bundle she later recognized as her

own cat. Shooting a glance at the sleeping girl, Mary picked up her cat and carried it over to her bed and drooped

it on the fluffy green covers. Thinking about her roommate made her shiver and she pulled a dusty book from

underneath her bed. Mary had no liking for the mystery of a girl, who didn't bond with anyone too closely for

no reason, after all they weren't quite friends and the girl also considered Mary foolish for not believing in a certain

story, the one in the dusty volume in her hands, called… Peter Pan.


	3. Chapter 2: Lesson of History

**A/N: I'm not getting as many reviews as I hoped - in fact I'm not getting any at all. I'm adding this chapter a bit early and hopfully (hinthint nudgenudge) I'll get some reviews.**

**Chapter 2: Lesson of History**

A shrill melody woke both girls that were in the room in the morning. Mary shot up and banged her head on the wooden bookcase just over her head. With much difficulty she tried to get out of her bed and fish a plaid skirt out from her small wardrobe. Her uniform wasn't in there, however. Slowly turning to her roommate, Mary scowled as the girl stretched leisurely, and yawned.

" What did you do with my uniform?" Mary demanded, striding over to the innocent looking girl's bed.

"Whatever do you mean, Mary dearest?" she said, her blue curls spilling over her shoulders. She had dyed her hair recently. " I did not touch your possessions."

I wish she had never woken up, Mary thought advancing on the girl, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Instead of trying to talk the girl into giving Mary back her clothes, Mary headed strait for the other girl's wardrobe; flung it open and tossed out all the things that were carefully stacked in it; despite the girl's protests. Finding her skirt clumped up at the very bottom; Mary threw the girl a dirty look and lounged over to her bed. Pushing aside her very plump ginger cat, she sat down on the bed and tugged on her shoes; not showing the slightest hint that she was listening to her neighbor.

" You foul little person!" sputtered the girl in anger. "Look what you've done!"

" What? Something your palm pilot can't do for you?" Mary spat back at her. " Bug off Kayla! If you try hard enough you'll make it to your first lesson." She added racing out of the room with her bag hung over her shoulder. Moments later, Mary rushed into her history classroom, unpacked her books, and settled down in her seat, second row in the left column. She was prepared to enjoy her favorite class, history. The bell rang somewhere in the distance as their professor walked in, carrying three unusually large textbook, which made everyone groan.

" Why good morning to you too!" he said brightly, placing the book on his table. " I am glad to see everyone is well and that you all have such eager looks on your faces. Now if you would, please open up your books to page one-hundred-and-nineteen."

The shuffling of many bags droned out the rest of his words, so the professor had to wait for the silence to resume. Mary, who had already taken out her beige history book, started to fiddle with her hoop earrings lazily as a sharp movement from the window caught her attention. To her relief, the only thing that could be seen outside of it was the slightly swaying and yellowing, weeping willow. Mary relaxed.

"Now, we will start to talk about the history of London," the professor's loud voice snapped her back to reality. "I hope I just explained why I have so many books with me. You see, I wasn't originally expected to cover this subject with you. But we have gone ahead of all my other classes so I was left with no choice but to cover something extra with you. I picked our history, because I realized that it might be fun researching not just the famous leaders of our country but writers, popes, poets, stories, legends, and so on and so forth. Now I want to actually begin. Now I know we dread working in groups, but we have to unless someone wants to work alone. No one, excellent!" he ranted on, failing to notice Mary's hand as she volunteered to work alone.

No such luck. Mary was stuck in a group. Along with Kayla, a boy named David, and Cal who was just another of the popular girls at Stillwater. After spending three minutes of introducing herself, Cal huffed and took out a nail filer; apparently she caught on the fact that the small group wasn't interested about who she dated the past year.

" We are all settled then?" Professor Vinkory asked as chatter broke out amongst several people and the room was soon buzzing. "Alright then. Before we begin our research, I would like to emphasize a bit more on what we are doing. We aren't just researching this, we are presenting. Presentations will begin in… six weeks time. Now as an example I want to show you what can be researched. Miss Melanin, would you please give me a famous story about London?"

Cal leaned back in her chair and thought for a minute. Her blue eyes studied the door, Professor Vinkory and finally landed on Mary.

What do you think of this on Bloody?" she whispered to Mary, and out loud she almost yelled. "Is Peter Pan considered one?"

"Humm... Yes I believe it is."


	4. Chapter 3: Talking to Books

**A/N- Sorry I made you guys wait so long, I was on Vacation. So here's the next three chapters.**

**Chapter 3: Talking to Books**

Mary held her breath determined not to go red as the whole class stared at her. Cal seemed pleased with herself; she was sitting and staring intently from Mary to Mr. Vickory, who as always, wasn't paying attention and scribbling away on the black board his back turned.

" Would anyone care to tell me what this story is about? I fear I only know the title and that it took place in England." He said scanning the room; looking for a victim. " Ah, Mr. Covey, why don't you answer?"

Mary flung her bag onto her bed and sat down on the furry carpet beside her bed, and tore the drawing she was working on in two. It was time for dinner, and shadows where falling across the room. An eerie glow came from the streetlights outside, unusual.

" You coming to dinner?" Kayla asked from across the room.

" No thanks." Mary answered curtly. "I don't feel like being questioned about history right now. I'm sure Cal has the gist of the story, seeing that she was there and brought up the topic."

" Come on, Bloody, it wasn't that bad." Kayla tried again, but instead of a reply she got a huge dusty book hurtling through the air at her.

" See that book?" Mary's voice was shaking with anger. " I tried reading it to get the point of why people would actually believe in that story, but I couldn't. It's nothing but lies! You can't fly! Oh and one more thing! Don't call me Bloody, I hate it!" she got up and walked towards the showers in their room.

" They haven't fixed ours yet!" Kayla called after her. " You have to use the public one again." And she left without another word.

Mary decided to not take another shower, although she was positively steaming with rage and showers helped her cool down, she thought that now she needed rest more than ever. Shuffling back to the room, Mary went over to the wardrobe of her roommate and retrieved to thrown book. Angrily placing it on Kayla's bedside table, Mary looked at it critically.

" I ought to throw you in the fire them scatter all your ashes on the wind." She said out loud. " The things you've caused, you little book, fame, hurting. Just think. People cry when they find out that Peter Pan is a mere tall tale. And look at me, because of you I have a nickname and I'm not a shadow of a school, as I would like to be. And I'm talking to you. Addressing you as if you had a brain and were real. Now really I'm talking to a book!"

Picking up her cat, Mary went over to the window seat and pulled the creaky windows open. The cool night air wrapped her in a gust of sudden wind, and her hair billowed on the breeze getting into her eyes. Mary closed her eyes imagining herself rising up into the air; flying out of this world. Snapping her eyes back open, Mary listened and then looked down at the street just visible from the other side of her fenced school. Then she saw it. A long shadow, trailing behind a flickering lamp post. Mary squinted, trying to make out the faint outline, and then a sudden sound, a knock on the door sent her jerking, then falling out of the window.


	5. Chapter 4: Falling

**Chapter 4: Falling**

Something tugged at the sleeve of May's shirt. Out of reflex, she closed her hand into a tight fist. This time instead of gripping the warm flesh of a first term-er that was making fun of her, Mary's hand came into contact with a thick, cold, iron pole. With numbing shock, Mary opened her eyes, and confirmed that what had happened three seconds ago wasn't a terrible nightmare. She was hanging by one hand, off a torch-pole that held the beginning of the year welcoming flame. The welcoming flame was lit out of a window, to welcome new arrivals at the founding of the school. But when the new head was appointed, the torch wasn't lit anymore. Problem was that this torch was isolated from the view of the dorms and the teacher's quarters. They faced the now empty classrooms. First logical thing Mary did was swung her other hand up onto the pole as well. She dangled, desperate to get her feet on a firm surface before her hands slipped.

" Mary?" the bewildered voice came through a window to her left, and Mary craned her neck to see the person. David. David Covey, the boy she was working with in history on the very lame project. The only one in fact that had an actual _good_ head on his shoulders.

" A little help?" Mary asked in a strained voice.

"Right." David scrambled out onto the ledge, his hands grasping the stone carvings of the building. Hooking his arms around Mary's figure, David pulled her into the classroom just as the head and a numerous amount of teachers piled in.

" There!" one screamed. " She's the girl!"

"My god!" whispered another. "That boy saved her life."

The Head, Madame Blake, stood stony-faced clutching her heart.

" Mistress Tresanda, I would like you to escort these people to my office." She said turning to the gasping French professor.

"No, on second though, escort only Miss Quella to my office." She added sweeping out of the room, her hand to her head.

" _Oui _Madame." The French teacher exclaimed to thin air. "_Monsieur_ vould you follow your original schedule, and go to ze 'all? _Merci_." She dismissed David with a wave of her small hand. " _Mademoiselle_, vould you pleaz follov me?"

Mary followed the mistress to the Madame's office. The swivel chair was occupied by a small Head and faced the window.

" You are dismissed, Adélaide." She said in a cool voice, and apparently they professor sensed danger so she didn't insist on remaining behind. She'll find out exactly what we talked about, Mary thought, mark my works exactly. "Miss Quella!" the old woman had a tremor in her voice. " You are a disgrace to the school of Stillwater! What in the world did you think you were doing out there?" She demanded swiveling around to face Mary.

" I… I…" Mary stammered avoiding the eyes of the

Madame. "I just fell… There was a sound that caught me unaware…"

But the Madame wasn't listening. " What you did scarred half of the people in this school! Do you relive that you may have been dead it Mr. Covey hadn't been there? Is this how far you will go to prove that Peter Pan isn't real? Will you just live up to the fact that you mother was a foolish little girl and she made up a story to cover up her actions!"


	6. Chapter 5: Truths

**Chapter 5: The Truths**

" My mother did not go to Neverland." Mary's reply was simple, but it got to the point because just then her voice was at a very dangerous tone.

" You may not believe it but other people do. Her roommate saw her _fly_ out he window holding a boy's hand." There was a note of panic in the Madame's squeal.

" _Other _people actually _believe _in Peter Pan. And you know what else? They think I am his child!"

"And you should be _proud_ of it!"

" PROUD! Of what? Of that I am a start of a real life fairy tale! I want to be normal. I don't want people to follow me around, constantly asking the same question over and over! It's just a fairy tale!" and with that said, Mary stormed off to her room. Why couldn't anyone like her for who she was, and not hate her because she had a good point of view and all the rumors about her. Hate her because she was nothing like her mother who was the first to claim that Peter Pan was real. He wasn't.

" Sorry I got you into so much trouble." A voice said from right behind her.

" It's all right, David." Mary's hollow voice said as soon as she figured out how the other voice belonged to. " You didn't get me into trouble my mom did. You saved me."

" Actually you saved me too." Startled but David's answer Mary looked up. David's gaze was unfocused and it looked like his mind was wandering. " Did you think why I was up there at dinner in the first place?" he shifted his stare to her.

" Tell you the truth, I thought it was just a… a lucky miracle." Mary said sheepishly. She hadn't even thought about the rescue until she had met up with him now. But now it seemed strange, while every one except her went to dinner, David was in an empty classroom near enough to see through to grimy window. Realization struck her as she walked up the stairs, side by side with the silent boy.

"Suicide?" she whispered, horrified.

He nodded glumly. " It's so strange, being here now knowing no one really believes in you, every one treats you like a joke or fashion to be followed. And the girl you like doesn't believe in you at all, she refuses." He said avoiding Mary's eye.

" I believe in you and know how you feel." She stated boldly.

" No you don't." he said taking a huge step.

" Yes, I do know how you feel."

" But you don't believe in me. And don't try to deny it! You don't even know my real name!"

" Yes I do. You're David Covey the boy who saved my life. And who almost died it I hadn't been dangling off the torch pole."

" No Mary," David stopped and looked her in the eyes. " You don't."

" Alright then, who are you?" she said quizzically, stopping and grabbing him by the shoulders.

He breathed. " You have to promise not to scream say you don't believe me etc."

" I promise I guess." She shrugged, not seeing a logical point to this.

" I'm… I am… Peter Pan." Mary stiffened a squeak. He had risen into the air hovering over the ground lightly, and grinning. " But on the bright side, I can proudly say that I had never in my life, met your mother and let Hook's sword cut through my heart if I lie. You don't believe me do you?"

" I believe." She said in a hushed voice starting up at him. Then she grinned and pecked him on the cheek.


End file.
